


Telepathy

by rinskiroo



Series: SWWA February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: Poe has a keen sense of her.  Maybe it's because Paige wears almost all of her emotions out in the open, or the private ones she shares with only him.  She doesn't say it in so many words, but he feels her.





	Telepathy

When Paige comes with her sister to the Resistance, Poe doesn’t need to ask why.  He can see the horror and loss on her face and he can hear it in the measured way that she speaks.  She’s trying to protect Rose by not going into so much detail, but Poe can feel it bubbling beneath the surface.  She wants to scream that they were loved and they were valuable, but the First Order covets only power.

They can’t see the power inside Paige.  Poe thinks one day they’ll regret that.

He has a keen sense of her.  Maybe it’s because Paige wears almost all of her emotions out there in the open.  Her face is expressive--her nose scrunches up when she’s disgusted; when she laughs, it’s loud as she tosses her head back; her smiles are wide and infectious; and when she’s mad, Poe swears he can see the steam coming out of her ears.  She calls him out on his bullshit, too. Pokes a mean finger right into his chest and tells him to stop being hot-headed and foolish.

Maybe it’s all those things, or maybe it’s the way she cuddles in close when they’re alone and shares the private thoughts she hides from the world.  She doesn’t say it in so many words, but he feels when she’s afraid, or sad, or lonely. Things she doesn’t want Rose to see because she wants Rose to think her sister is her invincible shield.  Poe thinks Rose will always think that, no matter what. Paige shows him all of her, and he never once doubts her will or her strength.

Poe catches her for just a moment on the day she finally makes the First Order see her power.  Their foreheads press together and they wish each other luck. They’re all still high on the destruction of Starkiller and sure that the Force is on their side.  They’re on the right side of history on this and there’s no way they can’t win.

“See you, flyboy,” she says and gives him a wink and a salute as she climbs into her bomber.

And then, she’s the last one standing.  This isn’t how Poe thought this would go.  So many dead and Paige is holding what’s left of the payload.  Even though he’s screaming her name while knowing she can’t possibly hear him, he can feel her struggling.  She’s hurt, but she’s trying. If she could just reach a bit farther.

In the roar of the blaster fire and TIEs screaming around him, there’s a brief second of peace and he hears her.

_ Tell Rose,  _ she says.   _ Tell Rose. _


End file.
